


Trials Of the Heart

by Fluid_Thoughts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Court Reporter Laura, F/F, Lawyer Carmilla, Very very brief mentions of rape in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: Laura is a court reporter who was unable to handle the darker parts to Carmilla's job. After Laura messes up, can she manage to get Carmilla to open up and let her in again? A story about Laura overcoming her naivety and realising the world is made up of shades of grey while Carmilla learns how to trust in someone other than herself.





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at https://carmillaau.tumblr.com/   
> Happy Reading!

I watched, transfixed as Carmilla Karnstein strutted across the court floor, her heels clicking powerfully, dark hair flowing sharply over lithe shoulders, a sinfully tight black pantsuit clinging to every tantalising curve and oh God, the smirk on her face as she tore into the helpless man on the witness stand…  
“Ahem.”  
I was brought out of my pathetic lusting when my friend and the judge Perry cleared her throat subtly, raising her eyebrows pointedly at my idle fingers. Carmilla, not acknowledging the interruption, carried on with her scathing cross examination. Right. I actually had a job to do. Blushing profusely, I quickly continued to transcribe the trial. I no longer had the right to pine over her…not anymore.  
I shook my head and went back to my task, desperately trying to rid my head of any unwarranted thoughts. Carmilla’s husky voice soon pulled me back in.

It had been almost half a year now, since the incident, as I liked to call it. It sounded a lot less intense that way, a lot less serious. Carmilla and I had met through our jobs, I, a lowly court reporter and she is one of the best lawyers in the country. I can still remember the first time I had seen her, casually leaning against her desk as some clearly guilty woman babbled away. She had been smirking, her eyes dark and mysterious as she watched the defendant, the perfect poised picture of effortless allure. I had stood no chance, ever since that day I had been hooked on her, drawn helplessly through some unstoppable force. And, for some, unknown reason, she was looking at me too. She had watched me that day, and every court case we had together after, always with that smirk, constantly calling me little nicknames when she passed me in the halls of the court house. Soon we became fast friends, she fit quickly into my social group at work, even if I was the only one that she didn’t degrade or constantly insult. I was the only one that knew (I am the only person that still knows) how sweet and caring she really is. We were heading toward something bigger than friends. It was slow – mostly due to my obliviousness – but I knew it would be well worth the wait. I was ready for more after months of flirting.

But that was as far as it got.

I ruined everything before it had ever really begun. Despite my job, I had little experience with the inner workings of lawyers nor their…motivations. Carmilla was naturally aloof and I knew not to pry; her job was her job, one that she was good at. She did what she had to do, what she was paid to do. Only, a few months ago, I didn’t want to believe her when she said the exact same thing to me.

And I regret not listening to her when I had the chance.

There had been a case she had been forced to work on by the court’s higher power or something. A man called Theo Straka had been accused of date rape during a rave in a club called The Pit. There had been several allegations against him at the time, I honestly hadn’t expected him to get away with it, I hadn’t expected Carm to help him get away with it. But she had argued in his defence, just as thoroughly as she had in her other cases. He got away with it with only a fine to show for the poor girls’ bravery, all because he was on a prestigious internship at the local stock company. I was furious. And I blamed Carmilla.

***

“How could you Carm? He was guilty! You let him get away with rape!”  
“Cupcake, please, it’s not as simple as – “  
I ignored the plea in her voice and shook off her grasping arm in disgust.  
“It IS as simple as that! You didn’t have to defend him!”  
“But I did Laura, don’t you see that? This is my job, I don’t get a choice.”  
“There is always a choice Carmilla.” I said firmly, glaring out of her office window.  
There was a tense silence, I could practically feel the tension coming off her in waves. I couldn’t stay here. I couldn’t stay here with her. I turned to walk out.  
“Cupcake wait.”  
“We’re done Carm-“  
“Laura please!”  
I pushed her away again and she fell back against her desk in shock. I reached her door and paused, not bothering to look back, even as I heard the scared hitch in her breathing.  
“I can’t do this. We’re done.”

***

 

And that was that. 

Just like that I had ruined what could have been the best thing to happen to me.

I hadn’t talked to Carmilla for a long time after that, I even took a week vacation to get away from her and her pleading gaze. She called me endlessly, always trying to catch my attention in the halls but I ignored her every time. News soon got around that after the Straka trial Carmilla Karnstein had lost her touch and broke her streak, losing five consecutive cases in a month. Soon she became even more apathetic and aloof, always in a dark mood, brooding when she wasn’t absently arguing. 

And it was all my fault.

She had been banished from our friend group by an all too enthusiastic Danny. Betty had joked that I had won them in our ‘divorce.’ The reassurance didn’t make me feel any better. Carm barely spoke to anyone as it is, I was the one who introduced her to Laf and the others, and even then, she only hung around them to be close to me. Now she had nobody. She didn’t even come to the break room anymore, or gossip in the halls. She stayed locked up in her office, trying to find the rhythm that I had stolen from her. 

It took me weeks and a harsh truth from Kirsch to finally open my eyes and realise what I had done.

Kirsch is a security guard at the court house and literally the nicest guy that you will ever meet, fiercely loyal and protective while also managing to be sweet and really, really, good at his job. He was friends with everyone. Carmilla’s brother and local corrupt accountant Will included. It turns out they had been part of the same fraternity in college or something and thus Kirsch was close with the siblings. 

I don’t know what exactly sparked it, but out of the blue, Kirsch pulled me aside one day with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He had told me, in no uncertain terms, that, well, that I had been a selfish, childish idiot who had no idea what she was talking about. Carmilla as it turns out, really did not have a choice when it came to defending Theo; she had been appointed to him by those higher state powers that I still know nothing about. Theo had a lot of connections in big places – also because of his fraternity, who knew – and so even if Carmilla had tried to purposely throw the case, it had been beyond her control. Besides, I couldn’t keep ignoring the fact that this was her job; sometimes we all had to do somethings we don’t want too. Carmilla did if she wanted to keep her job and reputation. 

I had been such a blind little idiot.

That very same day I had burst into her office to apologise.

***

 

“Carm!” I gasped desperately as I thundered into her office, naturally tripping over the threshold and ending up awkwardly draped across the door handle.  
With her elbows on her desk, thumbs pressing into her chin, fingers on her forehead, she was the epitome of burnt out. She looked up at me in confusion, almost as if I had stumbled into the wrong office. I couldn’t help it, I just stared at her for the first time in ages, soaking up every little detail I had forgotten, like the arch of her eyebrows and the slope of her nose. Even tired she was gorgeous. But her face was twisted in confusion and residual hurt and there was none of the usual adoration in her eyes as she looked back at me. My stomach started to sink to my feet.

“Miss Hollis?” She questioned.

I winced and forced myself to step further into the room.  
“Carmilla,” I whispered, “I-I’m so, so, so, so sorry. About everything. God, I’ve been so stupid. I know you didn’t mean it, I know that you didn’t want too. And I’m so sorry about that. Really. It’s just I got so mad and I wasn’t thinking clearly and everything just got way crazy but I should never have yelled at you like that and I’m so sorry. We’re not done, I don’t want to be done. I miss you. And I know it’s my fault that I have to even miss you in the first place and God I don’t even know what to say anymore. Just- just. Forgive me?”  
There were tears burning in my eyes and I gripped the edge of the desk desperately. My knees were knocking together nervously – I needed us to be okay. Even though I know that I don’t deserve it.  
“Please.” My voice was barely more than a squeak.

Her face was blank, I couldn’t read her.

Yet again her office was filled with a tense silence. I waited for her to speak, to do anything. God I’d even be okay with her yelling and throwing things. I just needed something, anything.  
“Okay.”  
I blinked.  
“Um, okay?” I asked. I didn’t understand. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest.  
“Yeah, okay. I forgive you.”  
For some reason, I didn’t feel as happy as I thought I would be. I thought it would be harder, but I thought it would fix things. She had forgiven me, I should be excited, right?  
“Oh. Great. So, um, I’ll see you at lunch? I was thinking it would just be me and you today, ya know, at that sushi bar that you like so much?”  
But Carmilla frowned.  
“What?” I questioned “Not in the mood for sushi?”  
She sighed as she stood from her desk and wandered over to the window, her back facing me briefly before she leaned against the sill.  
“Laura…you can’t do things like this okay? You can’t make me feel like crap, ignore me for months, treat me like I’m Satan and just expect me to fall right back into what we were. I forgive you, yes. But I’m not ready to just open up to you again; not after I trusted you and you let me down.”  
I could barely hear her over the white noise in my ears, tears had fallen down my face and I wasn’t even trying to stop them anymore.  
“So, s-so what are you saying? You don’t wanna see me? Ever?”

“No. I’m not saying that.”  
She sighed again and came closer, rounding the desk and stopping inches away from me.  
“There’s something about you,” she murmured, “I can’t stop thinking about you, I ought to know better. I just need time Laura. To trust you again.”  
I nodded sniffling. It wasn’t a no, but a later. I could give her time, it was the least I could do after the way I had treated her. I turned to leave again, reminded of the last time I did so.

A gentle hand on my elbow stopped me.

I gasped as Carmilla pulled me into a tight hug, her nose nuzzling deep into my hair and inhaling the smell of my shampoo. I remember that she always did have a weird obsession with the way I smelled. Quickly, heart still pounding, I wrapped my arms around her before she could pull away, pressing my face into her neck. Holy Hufflepuff it felt so good after being so long without it. I had missed her so much. So, I told her so. I felt her nod against my head.  
“I missed you too Cupcake.”  
She froze and let go of me, as if she just realised what she had said. I tried not to feel too disappointed, I had promised her time.  
“Next Friday, maybe we could all get some sushi, you all have a lot of ass-kissing to do.”

***

 

Friday was today.

I had to get her to trust me again.

I had to get her back.


	2. Friday Night Sushi

Fidgeting nervously, I waited on the pristine steps of the court house for Carmilla to tie up a few loose -ends and come meet me for dinner (lunch was NOT enough alone time with Carmilla). Butterflies were gnawing at the inside of my stomach in anticipation, dread too if I’m being honest. I shouldn’t be this nervous; it’s not a date. It. Is not. A. Date. Carmilla needed time, I could give her that, I would wait forever if I had too. 

Although I really hope that I don’t have too.

Suddenly I was being pulled from weirdly vivid daydreams about Carm and I as vampires as heard that familiar clicking across the courtyard steps. Turning I waited for the usual heart-skips-a-beat routine to be over with until I grinned happily at her. I probably looked demented, but I couldn’t care less, I was just that happy that she showed up.   
“Hey Cutie.” She greeted, already walking toward the sushi restaurant. I smiled at the return of that particular nickname, I liked it the most out of all the things she called me. I guessed I was supposed to find it degrading or whatever, like I did when Kirsch called me ‘Little Hottie,” but when it came from Carmilla I swooned like the heroin from a Stephanie Meyer novel.

“How was work Carm?” I asked, bouncing up next to her giddily. I had long since given up trying to calm myself down around Carmilla anymore.  
“Ugh, stressful. I’m surrounded by incompetent idiots. Except not you Cupcake obviously. My secretary lost two of my client’s files today and on top of that Kirsch came bumbling into my office – without knocking – babbling about how Ginger 1 had locked themselves into another cubicle again.”  
She was throwing around her arms tiredly as she ranted about the impossibility of Lafontaine setting another toilet on fire, I had never found hand gestures so alluring before. I pouted in sympathy for her though; even if I did find her enraged spluttering cute.  
“Aw, I’m sorry you had a bad day Carm.” I soothed. I wanted to reach out and link our arms, maybe hold her hand like we used too, but I didn’t know what the boundaries were anymore. We used to be physical (although unfortunately only platonically), we even cuddled at work whenever we could and I missed it. Carmilla seemed to notice my hesitation. Slowly she reached across and tangled our fingers together, pulling me into her side. Then, ignoring my little gasp, she casually asked me about my day.

God, she was going to be the death of me one day.

The restaurant was surprisingly empty when we arrived, my hand tingling in Carmilla’s tight grasp and I was glad for the silence. I didn’t want to miss a word of what Carmilla said to me.  
“So,” she started when we were seated across from each other in our usual booth, “how’s papa Hollis? Did he recover from his knee surgery okay?”  
I nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to go over there to look after him but he said that train travel unsupervised may lead to mass murder or something and that I couldn’t travel without body armour.” I paused as her musical laugh floated pleasantly across the table, “Besides, Ms Cochran was there to watch him so I stayed.”  
“Ooo, Ms Cochran hmm? Sounds kinky. Were they playing nurse?” She waggled her perfect eyebrows up and down. I gasped and wrinkled my nose. God that was so disturbing.  
“Carm!” I scolded, scandalised, “That’s like, so gross on so many levels!”  
“Wait. Wasn’t she the hot cougar that you had a crush on?”  
“Oh, my God shut up!”  
She laughed again and winked, keeping her dark eyes on me the entire time. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking at her too. I couldn’t help it. She was like a million starts twinkling across a pitch-black sky, it was impossible not to look when you were graced with the sight. Sweat massed on my upper lip and in-between my breasts. Electricity seemed to dance across the table. The room felt warmer. It had been so long since she had stared at me like that.

“Ahem. Are you two ladies ready to order?”  
Ugh, waiters. They had the worst timing. It seems she had broken Carm out of a trance; she shook her head, turning deliberately away from me to order her usual. I tried not to let it get to me, I had a lot of work to do to earn back her trust. As much as I wanted her, I couldn’t rush things.

The waitress apparently didn’t share the same opinion. She - Elsie, her name said – was blatantly staring down Carmilla’s now unbuttoned work shirt, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she purposely kept messing up Carm’s order. I was never usually a possessive or jealous person but…well, Carmilla was Carmilla, no matter how badly I had messed up I had never felt this deeply for someone before. And if that stupid waitress didn’t pull her piggy little eyes from my Carm’s cleavage I was going to going to go all Krav Maga in her face.  
“And you?”  
Finally, she dragged herself away from Carmilla and turned to me with a bored expression on her face. Anger boiled up inside me, staining my face and chest red.  
“The same. Please.” I tried to stay civil but I don’t think it worked. Oh well. She nodded and walked off, making sure to trail her nails up Carmilla’s arm and sway her hips as she did so. Ugh.  
“Jealous Cutie?” Carmilla smirked, delicately playing with the straw in her glass. My eyes stayed glued to her fingers.  
“Yes.” I said it bluntly. She knew exactly how I was feeling; I didn’t have a very good poker face.  
“Oh.”   
I was glad to wipe the smirk of her face for the time being. Laura 1, Carmilla 0.

Laura 1, Carmilla 3.  
I was going to combust I swear. The whole time we had dinner Carm made it a point to eat everything – every little thing – slowly and seductively, her tongue coming out constantly to curl around her fork or straw, fingers sliding smoothly across the rim of her glass as she talked. The conversation was a little stunted on my part, but how was I supposed to concentrate when she ‘accidently’ rubbed her bare foot up my calf like that? Three times!   
If I wasn’t so in love with her I would have so murdered her.  
She let me pick up the bill, stating it was all part of making it up to her and I was all too happy to do so if it meant she would let me hold her hand on the way back to her car. But my good mood soured when I saw the stupid waitress slip a napkin into Carm’s pocket on the way out. I glared. I didn’t even wait for Carmilla to initiate it before I grabbed her fingers, forcefully entwining them in mine. This whole possessiveness really was not a good trait.

Carmilla was quiet on the way back, our hands swinging gently between us now that we had left the restaurant and I had slackened my grip…mostly. I didn’t know whether to be worried or not. She was quiet in the best of times and I was no exception. Usually it would be up to me to fill the silence but I was too scared to break it. What if she let go? I knew it wasn’t just my hand I was afraid she would drop.  
“So, this was fun, right?”  
Carmilla turned to me and nodded, inviting lips pursed as we reached the steps to the court, continuing to the parking lot at the back. We reached her black motorcycle and stopped gradually, her arms still pulled out between us. I didn’t know what to say now, other than to beg her to trust me again, and then hopefully make out against her sexy bike. What? A girl can dream.  
“Um, so, I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
Another super unhelpful nod.  
“Okay…night Carm.” I started to draw back my arm, but she kept a loose hold onto the tips of my fingers. To be honest, these mixed signals were kind of annoying me; surely, she’ll have realised what her touch does to me. Does she have any idea that she’s leading me on? Does she care? Was this her way of punishing me?  
“Laura.” She sighed. I kept staring at her hopefully. But she only sighed again.

“I can’t give you what you want yet.”  
“I know Carm, I know. I’m not asking you too.” I hated that my voice didn’t agree with my words.  
She looked back at her bike, fingers still gripping mine gently and then back at me in turmoil.  
“But I want too.”  
My heart skipped another beat and I think I stopped breathing for a second. Did I hear that right? Confusion tore at me. I had to remind myself that she wasn’t ready, she had literally just told me that several times this week. Even if we both wanted this, I had to stop it before we did something she’d regret. I smiled ruefully at her.  
“Goodnight Carmilla.”  
Kissing her cheek firmly, lingering longer then I should have, I pulled my fingers away and speed walked to my car.  
“Night Cupcake.”

Worst crush ever.


	3. Re-Intergration

“Come on guys, she’s almost here.” I sighed as I looked at my friends’ sceptical faces across the break room coffee table. It had been a few days since Carm and I went on a not-date and this was the first time since the incident that all of us – Carmilla now included – were going to be together again. It wasn’t really Laf, Kirsch or Perry that I was worried about, even if they were weary they would never say anything too horrible. Danny however, may cause a few…difficulties.

Danny and I had a history, I guess. When I first got to the courthouse it was almost a year before I met Carmilla, Danny was the first person I had an interest in. The feeling was mutual and we could have been something but then I met Carmilla and I was completely blindsided. It sounds awful but nothing could ever compare to how I felt about her – not even someone as great as Danny. Danny took it in her stride, or so I thought anyway. Sure, she made a few snide comments here and there but so did Carm. Really, they were both as bad as each other. But when Theo was released she was even more pissed then I was. She had really torn into Carmilla that day, towering over her and screaming after Carm had followed me out of her office. It was brutal. Ever since then I knew Danny had maybe been hoping that we could start things up again but I still felt so strongly for Carmilla. 

As if the tension over me weren’t enough, there was also a history between them as well. I didn’t know what exactly but I knew that Carmilla had won a few cases over Danny and that slowly Danny had begun to resent the dark-haired woman. She thinks that Carmilla gets everything handed to her, but I know better. I’ve been there, massaging her shoulders when she was bent over files, bringing her cups of cocoa when she was holed up in her office – everything Carm has she has worked for. 

Today was going to be a disaster.

A soft hand on my shoulder brought me away from my catastrophising. A smile automatically bloomed on my face. In my peripheral vision, I saw Danny scowl at the reaction. Great.  
“Hey Carm.” I really hoped none of my worry carried through to my voice.   
“Cutie.” She nodded, then turned her attention to the rest of the people sprawled across the sofa’s. “Ginger Squad. Other.”  
Luckily the return of her nicknames seemed to ease much of the tension, sans from one very tall red head. Slowly, as if she were trying not to spook anybody, she sank down on the two-seater next to me with a relieved sigh. I shivered as her arm brushed mine, she was sitting way closer than she needed to be, our legs brushing, hips touching and her perfume wafting over to me. Willing the blush on my face to die down I tuned back into the conversation.  
“So, did you guys hear that Vordenburg was caught taking bribes from some cartel? He got dragged out of here screaming about how he had all the power or something.” Laf was practically bouncing from the news. I honestly didn’t find it so surprising, Vordenburg was hardly reliable.   
“Yeah bro’s. It was way crazy, he like, totally spilled my beer with his old man cane. Not cool.”  
Before I could comment on Kirsch drinking on the job, Danny opened her mouth.  
“Well, at least there’s some justice around here.”

Crap.

I felt Carmilla tense beside me. Crap, crap, crap, crap!   
“Of course, there is!” Perry trilled desperately, “This is a court after all.”   
She trailed off with nervous laughter.  
“We all know that isn’t what I meant.”  
Why Danny, why? I reached across and firmly grabbed Carm’s hand, making sure to link our arms in the process. She was here to stay.  
“That’s enough Danny, it wasn’t Carm’s fault.”  
“No If Xena has something to say, let her say it.”  
Well, I tried. Why do things like this keep happening? Danny took a deep breath, eyes flickering to our joined arms, subconsciously or purposely I felt Carm tighten her grip, moulding herself into my side. She may have been putting up a brave front but I knew she had no desire to be chewed out in front of everybody again. Mumbling excuses everyone else hurried off. Ugh, traitors. I swallowed nervously.   
“You defended a rapist Karnstein. You can convince yourself and Laura that you had no choice but we all know that’s bullshit.”   
We were all red in the face the face at this point. God I can’t believe that I had ever thought like this, I couldn’t even imagine how Carm must be feeling. Just when I was about to argue, Danny started again:  
“And it is bad enough that you let that slimy little weasel go, but it is ten times worse when you manipulate someone as sweet as Laura into thinking you didn’t do anything wrong!”

Wait what?

“Laura is a grown woman Danny Long Legs, I don’t force her to do anything. I don’t run her life.”  
Carmilla seemed angrier at how Danny had talked about me than anything else.   
“Yeah Danny, Carm didn’t manipulate me into anything! I was the idiot that didn’t listen to her side of the story. Besides I can protect myself thank you very much.” I was pretty sure steam was coming out of our ears at this point. We all really needed to cool off. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if they were distracted in court. Danny groaned in annoyance in front of us.  
“That isn’t what I meant Laura! I just meant that you can’t trust Carmilla.”  
Oh, that was it. “No. Actually Danny, Carm is the one that shouldn’t trust me. I betrayed her trust. She is one of the sweetest, kindest most dedicated people that I have ever met and I didn’t even listen to her when she needed me too. None of us did. We should be justifying ourselves to her not the other way around.”  
Ignoring the shocked look on both of their faces I tugged Carm up off the sofa and out into the bustling corridor toward her office.

“Ugh I can’t believe her! I mean I can obviously because I used to think like that but I mean now. I don’t think like that anymore, I know it wasn’t your fault, Why, can’t she see that? And what was all that stuff about how you manipulated me? What does that even mean? I can take care of myself just fine. I don’t need some massive amazon to protect me from you Carm. You should be protected from me and my incessant babbling which I will be stopping now.” I took a huge gulp of air, leaning against her desk as I calmed myself. Woah, I really needed to limit the amount of words that came out of my mouth. Just in front of me Carmilla chuckled delicately, staring at me with what I hoped was heart eyes. She slinked closer, fingers reaching to gently brush across my chin.  
“Thank you.”  
“What?” I asked breathlessly, struck dumb by her proximity.  
“For what you said to Agent Orange back there. Thanks.” She shrugged, like she thanked people every day – which she didn’t. Butterflies were now going crazy in my stomach, my heart leaping into my throat.  
“You - you don’t need to thank me. I meant it Carm. I’m so sorry I was ever like that.” I practically whispered it, her face was so close to mine, our hips almost touching. I could feel her breath on my face. Was she getting closer? Her arms came around me, trapping me against her messy desk. Why does she keep on doing this? What had I done to deserve this sweet torture?   
“Stop apologising. I forgive you.”  
I nodded, bringing our foreheads together. I wonder if she could hear how hard my heart was beating. I wonder if hers was doing the same thing. My eyes slipped closed. I hoped this moment would never end. I felt her shift against me, her hands moving from the desk to my hips. My breath hitched at the contact. I don’t know if I could pull away like I could last time, I don’t know if I had that much self-restraint. If she kissed me I would let her, regardless of what might happen later. God I wanted her so much.   
“Carm?” I didn’t mean for it to come out so...well, so obviously turned on.  
We stayed like that, breathing into each other’s faces for another minute or two, enjoying the moment. I still wish she would just close the gap though. I would do it but I don’t think it was up to me. Finally, she pulled away slightly, pressing a long teasing kiss to my cheek. She lingered as I inhaled deeply, she probably noticed the huge flush on my cheeks if my heaving chest wasn’t a giveaway. Carmilla smiled at my obvious reaction, full out grinning as she kissed my other cheek. Ugh, if she wasn’t so hot I totally would have wiped that egotistical grin of her face. She pulled away, her hands falling from my waist impossibly slowly, making sure to graze the exposed skin of my stomach as she did so. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate her? Because I do. Stupid sexy lawyer, stupid, desperate hormones!  
Carmilla smiled again and brushed some of my hair behind my ear, stepping away to round her desk.  
“I’m sorry Cutie but I have a meeting in ten, same time tomorrow?”  
I nodded as I left, not trusting my voice after her infuriating teasing.

Well, two could play at that game. It. Is. On.


	4. Tease Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains nothing but sickening fluff

Now that I’ve tried it, I can see why Carmilla gets so much enjoyment over making me blush. It gave me such a thrill, to know that I could make her breath hitch and her eyes widen. Me. Laura Hollis. I especially like doing it when she’s in court, just after she’s finished her argument or whatever. She’s always so proud of herself, sitting at the desk with that sexy little smirk – there is nothing more satisfying when I can wipe it off her face by winking or licking my lips. (I mean there is something that I bet is way more satisfying but I’d rather not think about that in a public place – I’ve made that mistake before, especially around Carm). She had just won an important case and was packing up to leave when I sidled up next to her, making sure to put my hand firmly on her back. Platonically of course. I kissed her cheek in greeting, delighted at her little melted sigh.  
“Cutie. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“No reason, just wanted to sigh hi to my favourite lawyer.”  
She hummed, obviously not believing me but she just closed her stuffed brief case (God I don’t know what it is but that case really gets to me sometimes) and started to walk out of court. Not wanting to admit defeat just yet I kept a guiding hand on the small of her back, still applying a firm pressure. We walked in companionable silence for several minutes to her office and for once I was happy to just be instead of fill the silence with small talk. It was only ever like that with Carm. I can’t believe that I had almost given all this up. Her office door loomed up ahead and I shifted my hand down dangerously ever so slightly before dragging it up her back slowly. She shivered again and bit her lip. I didn’t miss her grip tightening on the leather handle of her brief case. My palm curved over her shoulder and I pulled her toward me slightly.  
“I have to go now, but are we still on for drinks later with the guys?” I was drawing circles with my thumb along her collarbone so it took a little while before she realised what I had said – I tried to hold in my victorious happy dance but I think I still wiggled a bit. Oops.   
“Um, yeah, whatever you want Cupcake.”  
Smiling I nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss her cheek again, my heart skipping a beat at the way she leaned into my lips. I walked away without another word; only glimpsing back to catch her staring at my ass. Laura 1, Carmilla 0.

* 

But my absolute favourite time to tease her was when we are with our friends, just hanging out on a Friday night. Like now. Carm’s always so calm and cool around everybody else, trying not to show that fact that she has human feelings. At first her disaffected act annoyed me but with time I realised it was just the way she was with people she wasn’t comfortable around, with only myself as the exception. So, I learned to deal with the snide comments and the blasé attitude; it just meant it was fun to mess with her.  
We (minus Danny) were all currently at the local bar Silas after a very long day at work. Perry and Laf sat across the worn booth from us, Betty and Natalie were grinding with some Randoms on the floor and Carmilla was in her usual spot; pressed tantalisingly against my side, her fingers resting lightly on my shoulder from where she had thrown her arm around me. She’s totally punishing me. But I wasn’t about to back down from a fight…especially not one that felt as good as this one.   
I started small. I waited until Laf had drawn Carm into a heated debate about the ethics of human experimentation until I made my move. She had leaned forward, practically resting her stomach on the table to reach Lafontaine when I shifted, my hand slowly moving until it rested on her hip, her shirt having ridden up during her impassioned argument. My fingers grazed her skin and I watched with my tongue between my teeth as she paused slightly before reverting into lawyer Carm. It was subtle, but I had distracted her. Laura 2, Carmilla 0.

The further into the night we got, the bolder my hand got. Although the alcohol could have helped. If Carmilla had caught on to what I was doing, she was wearing an impressive poker face. We had kept our arms around each other ever since I had cupped her hip, underneath the table I had moved my foot so it hooked around her ankle, as uncomfortable as my skin was chafing against her boots. It was worth it though just to see her squirm for once.   
We were all pretty drunk by this point, Perry was dozing against a giggling Laf’s shoulder who was occupied by flicking shredded napkins into Betty’s hair – who after a ridiculous amount of jaeger bombs was all but dead to the world. Kirsch had stopped by briefly but had soon left with one of the waitresses and god knows what had happened to Natalie. And Carm? Well, Carmilla tended to become very nostalgic when she was drunk. She thought it was embarrassing. I thought it was great.   
Her head lay comfortably against mine, her lips brushing my ear as she babbled endlessly about the fun her and her siblings had gotten up to in foreign countries, about all the cases she had solved and great people she had met along the way and everything she wanted to do. But I knew the fact that her words had begun to slur had little to do with the wine in her hand and more to do with the fact I had turned, pressing my chest into her side – pushing into her own – and had pulled her closer by the hand on her hip. There was virtually no space between us now. It was agonising for me as well, I was starved of her touch, but it still felt great to see her swallow every time I whispered back into her hair. I loved feeling her breath hitch when I slipped the nail of my index finger just inside her sinfully short cut offs. Her face had been constantly flushed for about an hour now. I really hope it wasn’t because of the alcohol. Still, Laura 3, Carmilla 0.

*  
“Cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice was laced with confusion as I gently hoisted her from the cab and steered her toward the entrance to her apartment building. I couldn’t help but feel a little bit responsible for how drunk she had gotten; the more I teased her the more she drank until eventually she had been on par with Betty. Although it did mean that I was getting to her. I knew she was still attracted to me, even if she didn’t trust me yet and that was enough for now. Making a move hadn’t crossed my mind. I couldn’t force her into anything; this time she would have to come to me. But that didn’t mean that I couldn’t have a little fun along the way.  
“Cutie?” Carmilla slurred again as we stumbled into the elevator.  
“Yes Carm?” I said with a small huff of laughter, trying to hold her cuddly form up and simultaneously press the button to her floor. She said nothing after that, only choosing to cling to me harder, giggling impishly into my shoulder. Okay then.   
It wasn’t until we had made it to her kitchen counter where I was forcing her to drink water that she spoke again.  
“I’m glad you’re here Laura,” I could barely make out her words but when I did my heart leapt. “I missed you. I don’t like it when you’re mad, even if it’s really cute. It made my stomach feel all tight and gross.”  
I sighed as guilt made a familiar reappearance. At this point I didn’t know if it would ever disappear.   
“I missed you too Carm.” It was the only thing I could think of to say, she had told me to stop apologising a while ago. Her answering smile was blinding and she reached out clumsily to play with my hair.  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed, shall we?” She nodded and allowed me to tug her to her bedroom, careful not to trip on the piles of laundry and loose paperwork. She really was gross sometimes.  
Getting her settled in to bed was easier though, she undressed without a fight, even though it was tough for me not to sneak a peek, and stumbled into her bad with a sleepy sigh. I got some aspirin and water, leaving it on her nightstand and I pulled her trash can closer to the bed just in case. Her dark eyes hadn’t left me from the moment she lay down. Even drunk she was better at this whole teasing thing then I was. Damn seduction eyes!

“Well, I should get going now Carm. Good night.” I was turning to leave when she held out a heavy arm in protest, grunting cutely to catch my attention. Smiling I walked over and gave her the hug she was demanding, resting my head on her shoulder as she breathed into my neck. She squeezed briefly and pulled back to kiss my cheek, her childish grin imprinted onto my skin. Damn. Drunk Carmilla was way too cute for her own good. I straightened up and let go of her, my cheek still tingling pleasantly. Maybe in a few months’ time I wouldn’t have to leave at night. I felt warmth seep through me at the thought.   
“Night Carm.”  
I was almost out the door when I heard it:  
“Night Cutie, love you.” 

Laura 3, Carmilla 1x infinity.


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a gross filler chapter before everything finally comes to a head. Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

“Um, remember that personal space chat we had Cutie?” Laughter had filtered through her voice, her arm slinging around my back. I giggled and shook my head, burrowing further into her chest and forcing her deeper into my sofa. Ever since she had confessed her love for me a couple of nights ago, I hadn’t been able to keep my hands off her. If I’m being 100% truthful I haven’t been able to stay away from her in general – I was being the definition of clingy right now. But I don’t care! Why? Because she freaking loves me that’s why! Besides, judging from how tightly Carm was holding me right now I seriously doubt she has a problem with all this newfound closeness. 

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into her sleepily. Work had been particularly gruelling today. Although I probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late binge watching Scandal. Oh well, time well spent. Carm seemed tired too, she hadn’t really said anything when she randomly turned up at my apartment and planted herself on my sofa. I could tell there was something on her mind, I couldn’t help wondering if she had remembered what she had drunkenly told me…No. If she had, she probably wouldn’t be here now. It had to be something else. She was stroking my hair now, occasionally wrapping it around her fingers and tugging. Ugh, she knows what that does to me.   
“Tired?” I asked as she started to sink further into the cushions, pulling me further on top of her in the process. I felt her nod and yawn into my hair but she wasn’t relaxing, even Buffy the Vampire Slayer playing in the background wasn’t soothing her. I really wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.  
“What’s wrong Carm?” My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew she heard me, heaving a huge sigh, my head moving on her chest.   
“Laura.” She said it less like a warning and more like a prayer, all soft and pleading. I had missed that voice. Smiling I leaned up and propped my head on my folded hands on her chest. I pouted. I could see her trying not to smile. God, she was adorable.  
“Yeah Carm?”

She looked away again and pushed me into the back of the couch almost protectively, keeping her arm under my head and pulling me into her chest so that we were spooning. She really was trying to kill me, I could only hope that my heart beat wasn’t beating so hard that she would feel it from where we were pressed so deliciously together.   
“Can, can we pretend, just for tonight, that if I asked we would run away?” My breath hitched around my smile. I felt my eyes droop tiredly as I slowly started to drift.  
“Mmm, sure Carm. Where would you take me?” I barely even knew what I was saying, far too warm and comfortable in her arms. I had missed her so much.   
“I’ll take you wherever you want to go Laura. Anything for you.” Her smile pressed against my hair was the last thing I registered before I fell asleep. 

*  
I woke up on the couch to Carmilla’s adorable grumbling. We had switched positions in the night so that she was tucked under my chin and under my arm, clinging to my side. My smile was so wide that it hurt my cheeks, I must look like such a dork right now. Even the neck and back pain was worth it. Faintly I could hear my alarm clock screaming from my bedroom; it must have started to wake Carmilla up. Mourning the fact that I should move, I kissed the top of her head and started to nudge her awake.   
“No.” She hissed, her arms iron around me. “Sleep now.”  
I sighed. It wasn’t like I wanted to get up either but we had to go to work. I think Carm has a big case coming up or something, I think that is why she’s been so stressed lately. Maybe it’s another case like Straka’s…I banished the thought from my mind. I had to concentrate on waking her up, anything else can wait. Tensing my muscles, I sat up suddenly, encasing her in my arms so she couldn’t squirm away.   
“Lauraaa.” God her pout was the single most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. I wasn’t going to let it distract me now though. She huffed and buried her head in my shoulder, slumping into my arms limply and forcing me to hold her up. No. I don’t care how cute she’s being. She will get up and go to work. Now. Relishing in the contact for a second longer I finally let go of her.

She landed on my floor with a harsh yelp. “Ow! Sweetheart what the hell?”  
Smiling I stood and bopped her on the nose. “Work Carm. Now hurry up and shower – you stink.”  
Chuckling at her indignant face I walked to the kitchen and started to make the coffee, if I knew Carmilla she was going to need it. 

*  
It was actually a really pleasant drive to court this morning, even with Carmilla either pouting or glaring at me any chance she got. We talked about everything and anything on the way, the radio playing softly in the comfortable silences. As much as I lusted after her, I really had just missed her company. She was so smart and quick, she was one of the few people I talked too who could actually keep up with me. It helped that we shared a lot of the same views and opinions as well. I knew deep down – even if it was disgustingly cliché and something I usually wouldn’t believe in - that we were meant to be together. There was no point denying it anymore.

“Um Cutie? You missed our turn.”  
Her sexy morning voice pulled me back to reality and I looked over to see her smirking at me. I could practically see her brain working as she opened her mouth, no doubt to tease me.  
“So…” she drawled, “I take it the fantasy me in your day dream just now was doing her job?”  
Ugh. She’s incorrigible. Well, if that’s how she wants to play. Fine. I can give as good as I get.  
“I dunno, I mean she was okay, but I feel like nothing could measure up to the real thing.” Then I winked. Immediately her face flushed dark red, her mouth falling open in disbelief. I loved invoking that reaction in her. “Cat got your tongue?” I teased, unable to resist.  
“Shut up.”  
Laughing I pulled into the parking lot of the court house and killed the engine, letting my mirth die down and smiling at her cute little embarrassed face. She was pouting again. This woman would be the death of me I swear. The car had fallen silent in our intense staring match, the air becoming heavy with the thick tension between us that Laf loved to point out. Once again, I hated my past self for ostracizing her, I could be patient yes, but I really wanted to just be with her already. I was dying to kiss her. I felt my tongue dart out at the thought, licking quickly over my lips. Her dark eyes fell down to watch the movement, she then did the same, my eyes watching greedily. 

Was she leaning forward?

Was this finally it?

Could she give us what we both wanted?

She was definitely leaning in, holy shit she’s totally about to kiss me! I could feel her breath hitting my lips in short gasps as her head titled slowly closer to me. Embarrassingly enough I could feel the familiar tug of arousal in between my legs and my eyes fluttered closed. Just a little bit closer now…  
Her top lip brushed gently against my own, leaving almost as quickly as it had come as she shifted to find a different angle. I couldn’t help the needy whimper that fell out of my mouth as I chased her lips. It wasn’t enough, I needed more. That was barely even a kiss! My heart started to race as once again she leant in. 

A car horn made us both jump. I heard Carmilla curse as she let her forehead drop to my shoulder. Ignoring my frustration, I looked through the windshield and saw Betty in her car with a shit eating grin. Oh, I was going to kill her! She pressed her horn again and Carmilla growled, not helping with my arousal by the way. I sighed. Maybe another time. I mean, she would try and kiss me again. Wouldn’t she? Ugh, damn it. Now we were going to have to talk instead of kiss. Life is harsh.

After another minute, I felt her pull away, but not before pressing a fleeting kiss to my cheek. We stared at each other again, this time with even more unresolved tension. Another second of this and I was going to start babbling.   
“So, um, I guess we should talk soon Cutie.” She whispered, still close enough that I could feel her breath. Tease. Excitement made me forgive her though. She wasn’t going to just brush this under the carpet like I thought she would. Maybe by the end of the day we would be together! I started squealing internally.   
“Dinner?” I asked, slightly mortified by the breathy tone in my voice. “My place?”  
She gulped and nodded. Closing her eyes, she kissed my cheek again and reached for the door handle, ready to leave me a panting mess in the car.  
“I’ll see you at seven.”  
“Seven.” I agreed once the car was locked, we were now looking at each other from over the top of my car. She nodded to herself and then gestured vaguely over her shoulder to the building behind us.  
“We should probably…” I nodded again, aware that I was doing it way too much.  
“Right.”  
We both stayed where we were.

I cleared my throat and started walking, throwing a goodbye over my shoulder. “Okay, awesome, bye! Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
It was only when I was striding through the corridors that I realised what had happened.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of doing an Orange Is The New Black au. But with a few twists thrown in. Would anyone be interested?


	6. The Prelude

Once again, I found my eyes drawn to Carmilla as she dominated the court floor, her usual smirk and raised eyebrows in place as she confidently presented her opening case to the jurors. I couldn’t even believe that this morning had even happened…I can’t even believe that I love her…when did that happen? Maybe it was just because she technically said it first and planted the thought into my head, like subconscious pressure to say it back or something. Disgusted, I shook off the thought. Carmilla would never pressure me, subconscious or otherwise. Which means…  
Which means I love her.  
I mean, it was incredibly fast, we’ve barely even kissed yet and there is still a lot of emotional crap that we totally need to talk through but I can hardly deny it anymore. I love her. And the best part? She loves me back.

The thing is, it’s going to be so insanely awkward the next time we see each other at dinner tonight, or maybe even in the break room later today. There was a strange mix of excitement and dread in my stomach along with the usual butterflies. I had no idea what was going to happen. I could only hope that it would end up with Carmilla and I finally together, finally kissing, finally in bed together…

Flushing bright red with an embarrassing amount of heat flooding downwards I cleared my throat and turned back to the court. God, I really need to get this ridiculous lusting out of my system. Just then Carmilla turned and caught my eye. Winking she grinned at me and walked back toward her desk, making sure to add a little more sway to her hips as she did so.

I’m doomed.

*  
Had time suddenly stopped? I feel like it has. It’s only been an hour since Carmilla won her most recent case and I feel like a lifetime had passed since then. I just want to see her, is that so much to ask? Scowling at my shoes I barely even noticed when I bumped into someone.  
“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even looking, I swear next time I’ll be more careful- “  
“It’s okay Laura.”  
I looked up at the sound of her voice. Danny. Crapsticks.

“Danny!” I squeaked, my voice doing that annoying thing where it goes up to an impossible octave when I’m nervous. I hadn’t seen her since I basically attacked her in the office over Carm. Honestly, I hadn’t really been looking forward to the next time I saw her. But it was bound to happen eventually I guess. It wasn’t like I could avoid her forever. “How are you? You look good. How are you? You okay? I’m okay, what- “  
“I’m okay Laura, thanks. Um, how are you?”  
“I’m good. Good. Good. I’ve said good so many times in the last minute that I don’t even know what it means anymore.”

Danny laughed weakly as she looked down at me, her feet awkwardly shuffling. The silence was literally painful. I was really hoping that she would either give up and walk away or she would fill it herself. Time really was out to get me today.  
“So, um I guess I should probably apologise or whatever, for what I said about Carmilla. It wasn’t cool.”  
I nodded, surprised that she was making the first move.  
“Yeah. But you should probably tell Carm that.”  
She nodded this time. Right.

I swear to God tumbleweeds were rolling past. 

“Well, I have to get to court. I’ll err, I’ll speak to Elvira if I see her okay? I really hope this hasn’t changed anything between us Laura.”  
“Of course not Danny. I’ll see you later.”

Well if everything goes wrong with Carmilla and I later at least some good has come out of tonight. I had missed Danny, as a friend that is. And I knew that she was only trying to look out for me, it was hard to stay mad at someone who cared about me that much. Maybe we should all go out for a drink this week, that’d be nice. It would be really nice if Carm and I were an official couple by then as well…

Great, I had gone all of five minutes before I started thinking about her again. I really needed to get a life this was just getting ridiculous. Sighing I carried on walking toward the break room, totally not hoping that a certain broody lawyer would be there. 

It turns out she wasn’t, because when I walked past her office door it was flung open and I was yanked inside. Yelping I was pushed against the door as it slammed closed again, Carmilla’s body pressed impossibly tight against mine. Completely confused I could only gasp as she kissed me.

*  
I literally had no idea what was going on but I loved it. It had taken about three seconds for my brain to catch up with my body but when I finally returned the pressure it was no surprise that Carmilla was the best kisser that I had ever come across. While it had started out demanding she had eventually softened and she started to hum adorably against my mouth, pausing every so often to tug on my lower lip. Even though I was pressed up against the door her hands were gentle on my jaw and waist, drawing slow maddening circles with her thumbs. 

Breathing was no longer a concern for me; she had stolen all the air out of my lungs. Tangling my previously idle hands into her hair I groaned helplessly into her perfect mouth. I couldn’t get close enough to her. I needed her so badly. Apparently sharing the same thought, she slid her hands down to my thighs, hitching one of my legs around her waist. I was glad I had worn trousers today. The contact put pressure in all the right places and I moaned even louder into her, not even bothering to stop myself into grinding into her. Growling she did the same until we were just sweaty messes against the door.

“Mmm Laura, we should probably, mmm.”  
She stopped trying to speak as I sucked on her tongue. I knew that we should probably slow down, I mean grinding against the door while my hands palmed her chest was hardly how I had imagined our first kiss but I wanted to savour this.

We had waited for so long, I just wanted to be selfish for a bit.

Ironically, time seemed to speed up as she pulled away eventually, panting against my mouth. I licked my lips in wonder at the look on her face, at the way she had kept her eyes closed while her hands rose to cup my face. I lowered my leg from her waist, cooling down. Unlike with Danny the silence was comfortable and I felt no desire to fill it. That was the great thing about Carmilla – we could just be.

She opened her eyes and grinned at me, eliciting the same response from me. Her smile really was breath taking.   
“So, are we still on for tonight Cutie?”  
Momentarily distracted by the husk in her voice it took me a while before I said yes. She leaned forward and pecked me again, then again and again until she leant back and kissed my forehead.  
“We still have some stuff to talk about.”  
Choosing to remain silent I moved her shirt so I could nose along her prominent collarbone, occasionally dropping a kiss here and there. I really liked the way she shivered in my arms.  
Laughing breathlessly, she gently pushed me away until we could see each other.  
“See you then Laura?”  
“See you then.”


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to update, hopefully this gross chapter will make up for it. Happy reading!

I can never decide if I always want to be this nervous and excited when I’m waiting for Carmilla or if I want to feel that warm comfortable feeling that my Dad always talks about with a tear in his eye. Either way if its Carm I’m waiting for I don’t care. It was nearing seven o clock now, Carmilla would be here any minute. I don’t think my heart has ever beaten this hard before, my breath has never been so short, my stomach has never had so many butterflies. All because of my broody lawyer. My broody lawyer who I love and who loves me back. I was so caught up in my embarrassing fantasising that I almost didn’t hear the knock at the door. 

She was here!

Smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in my yellow dress I stumbled clumsily over to the door, anticipation making my hands tremble. This was it. Internally squealing I yanked open the door and my breath immediately caught. Leaning against my doorframe, clutching an expensive bottle of champagne was a leather-clad Greek Goddess with the sexiest smirk ever on her face. She was wearing a ridiculously tight black corset and her famous leather pants that I could only guess were painted on. God her ass must look amazing…

Shaking my head, I managed a giddy grin that to my surprise she mirrored, ducking her head down bashfully toward the floor.  
“You gonna let me in Cutie? Or do you need a little longer to appreciate the view?”  
Blushing I stepped back and let her in to my modest apartment. I was right, her ass looked positively delicious. And eww, I sound like a pervy middle aged business man. Great.  
“You, I mean, err. You look beautiful. Like always. It’s not a rare thing, you always look so sexy but I guess I mean you look especially great tonight. All that leather, wow. And I will be shutting up in three, two one.”

I met her dark eyes as she chuckled at me, winking and purposely swaying her hips as she sauntered closer to me. We kept eye contact as she put the bottle on top of a small table I kept for keys by the door and slid her hands around my waist. I don’t think I would ever be able to breathe again if she kept this up. I couldn’t help but lean into her, my arms coming up to loop around her neck, pulling myself closer to her ruby lips.  
“Thanks Cupcake. You look…” she trailed off as she licked her lips and dropped her eyes down to drag them hotly back up my body. “Ravishing.” She finished, practically purring. I felt my body temperature go up several degrees at her tone, my panties becoming embarrassingly damp.  
Speechless I could only watch as she leant closer to my face, her hands tightening on my waist to pull us flush together. I could feel her breath on my lips and my eyes fluttered shut at the same time hers did. When our lips pressed together it was softer than I expected but it still felt so amazing. I sighed lightly into her mouth as it massaged mine, no biting this time, just tender appreciation as we learned everything we could about the others lips.  
Smiling at me she pulled back and kissed my forehead before drawing me into a hug.   
“Hey” I whispered against her shoulder. I felt more than heard her laugh.  
“Hey.”  
We stood like that for at least five minutes before I heard the timer from the oven, reminding me that she was here for more than cuddling in my hallway. Reluctantly I pulled back from her arms, hoping that grabbing her hand made up for it. I forced her to sit down at my kitchen table as I served the curry I had whipped up and got her champagne from the hallway table. A weird combination I’ll admit. 

I couldn’t contain my smile as I sat across from her and talked about our day. She was so attentive and smart, I was fascinated with everything she said as she waxed poetic about philosophy and literature. Even when she made fun of me for my pop-culture references the smile remained firmly planted on my face. After about an hour I was standing rinsing the dishes before I let them soak overnight when I felt her slim arms encircle my waist. Still grinning like an idiot, I happily leaned back into her barely covered chest and let my head fall to the side and into her neck.

This was everything I ever wanted with her. The gentle movement of her chest against my back as she breathed, her quiet humming in my ear as she swayed us from side to side and her earthy smell wafting over me. God, I love her.  
“Lauraaa…” she whined softly. “Come on, they can wait until tomorrow.”  
“And you can’t?” I asked with a laugh as I turned in her arms, grabbing the dish towel as I did so, drying my hands and looping them around her neck again. She pouted at me and shook her head, leaning in to press her lips firmly underneath my jaw. My eyes rolled slightly as I tilted my head to give her more room.   
“Well then, I guess I don’t have a choice.”  
I felt her grin and she squeezed me tighter before dragging me over to the sofa where she had set up some boring black and white movie. (I only let her pick because she had been busy tugging on the bottom of her corset at the time, stupid sexy lawyer).

We settled on the couch and she pushed me down onto my side with a content smile, rearranging herself so that I was spooning her. I pulled a throw off the top of the sofa and draped it across both of us, adjusting my arm underneath her head and leaving the other to dangle loosely over her hip. She wiggled back until we were pressed together, head to toe before she finally quieted and turned her attention to the screen. I soon lost interest. Content though, I kissed the back of her head and let my chin rest there.

*

Blinking blearily, I frowned when I realised that Carm was crouched on the floor in front of me instead of in my arms. Behind her the TV was silent, all the lights in the apartment off apart from the lamp on the coffee table. In the shadows, I could just make out the curve of Carmilla’s smile, her hands gently running through my hair before drawing circles on my face.   
“And Sleeping Beauty wakes.” She teased. “I was beginning to think you never would.”  
“Sorry.” I grumbled. My hands made grabby motions toward her as my eyelids grew heavy again.  
“C’mere. M’sleepy. Bedtime now.”  
“I know Cutie. That’s why I have to go now.”  
Wait what? Go?

Shaking my head petulantly my hands found her shoulders and tugged pathetically until she was awkwardly leaning over me.   
“No. Stay. Sleep.”  
Laughing softly, she bent down to kiss me fleetingly, doing the same to my cheek and forehead before she stood. Whining I reached out for her again feebly. I felt her arms underneath me and yelped as I was suddenly lifted bridal style.  
“Carm.” I mumbled in confusion, even as I let my head rest against her shoulder. She said nothing, only carried me into my bedroom and dropping me carefully onto my bed. Still trying to wake up I watched through half-lidded eyes as she rooted through my drawers for my Hogwarts PJ’s. She walked back over and gestured for me to stand. I did so, giddy as my head caught up to what was happening, too tired to be embarrassed as my dress pooled to my feet to leave me in a strapless bra and lacy blue underwear. I wasn’t too tired to not notice the way her breath hitched though.  
A smug smile made its way onto my face and I she muttered under her breath in embarrassment.

She dressed me quickly and efficiently, although she did linger on my abs, her fingers trailing enticingly over the grooves of my muscle, making both of us shiver. I wish I was more awake to really enjoy her touch but I knew that we had all the time in the world to reach that point. Soon I was lying down on my side again with her sitting on the bed in front of me. She had returned her hand to my hair, my own fisting what little of her leather pants that I could.

“I don’t want you to leave.”  
“I don’t want to either Cutie. But I should.”   
She got up again, bending and kissing the top of my head.  
“Sweet dreams.”  
“Goodnight Carmilla.”

*  
“Ugh, must you two be so disgusting? Some of us would like to keep our breakfasts down.” Laf complained as they sat down on the chair across from the sofa at work where Carm and I were cuddling.  
“Jealous Curly Sue isn’t here to hold your hand Gingersnap?”   
“Carm.” I scolded, but I was smiling and there was no real bite behind it. She smiled indulgently against the side of my head. Lafontaine blushed but offered no comeback. Hmmm. Interesting, I would have to look into that. But for now, I was happy to just sit talking with Laf, Carmilla pressed against my side as she reviewed a thin case file. 

Suddenly, the absent chatter of the break room was broken as the door slammed open and six feet of pure evil stormed through to stand in front of us. I gulped. Carmilla tensed, both arms wrapping around me, comfort for the both of us.

Chief Justice Lilita Morgan.

“Mother.”


	8. Corvae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is more of a filler chapter. There's not really a lot of Hollstein in it I'm afraid but it is a necessary evil. Happy reading!

Confused and scared I could only peek out in concern from behind Carmilla’s shoulder. At the appearance of her mother Carmilla had literally shoved me behind her into the couch, pressing her back into my front tightly. Above us, her mother – the friggin’ Chief Justice – and glared, her arms crossed accusingly. I gulped.  
“Carmilla, Darling. You have not been returning my calls, nor my e-mails or letters. Is this little nymph the reason?” Her mother tutted accusingly and shook her head. “Well that simply won’t do, now will it? You know that Corvae is not willing to negotiate. You should have been on that plane almost a month ago.”

My heart plummeted in my chest. Plane? Corvae? A month ago? What in hell or Hogwarts was going on? Carmilla was practically growling by now but her hand on my leg was gently and reassuring. She looked at me briefly before squaring her shoulders and standing to face her mother. I understood that I wasn’t to help her with this – I should just be glad she’s allowing me to stay with her. But that didn’t stop me from quickly texting JP, a data analysist that was paired with the Court House. If anyone could find dirt on Corvae it would be him. I focused my attention back on the women in front of me.

“I told you already Mother, I am not taking the job with Corvae. I’m happy here, stop pushing me.”  
My girlfriend (is she my girlfriend? Ugh. Focus Laura) was shaking but I couldn’t decide whether it was from rage or fear. Maybe both. Honestly, I was more hung up on the fact that she apparently had some big cushy job lined up somewhere that would require her to literally fly away from me. 

Oh, this is not happening. Not after I just got her. I don’t care if her mother is the Chief Justice, I will have her kicked out of here so fast there’ll be scorch marks on those dress trousers of hers.

“Oh, for goodness sake Darling you are the glittering girl of this industry,” her mother hissed, “you can do so much better. This little pet surely cannot be a match for you, she’s definitely no reason to put your career on hold.”  
“Do not talk about Laura like that, she is worth ten of me and more. I am not moving to Austria and that is final Mother. Now go.”

“Fine. But I will be in town for the next several days, contact me when you finally come to your senses.”  
And with that she left in a cloud of pure evil and malice. Almost like nothing had happened, the break room erupted in noise once more. Across from us Laf mumbled something and got to their feet. I had forgotten they were even there. 

Carmilla stayed standing, slowly calming herself down. Her fists uncurled and her posture slumped. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, allowing herself to fall on to the sofa next to me. She looked so defeated and tired suddenly. It seemed like it was such an effort for her to raise her eyes to meet mine but she did.

“Laura.” She started tiredly. I shook my head and grabbed her hand.  
“Let’s go somewhere more private Carm.”

*  
I relaxed when the door to her office closed behind us, shielding us from prying eyes. Carmilla seemed relieved too, she still seemed tense but not as much as before. That was good. Still clinging to my hand, she dragged me over to her huge desk chair, pushing me down onto it before clambering on top of me so that she could bury her head in my neck. My heart melted as I wrapped my arms tightly behind her back, holding her to me. 

“I’m not going anywhere Sweetheart. I want to stay here with you.”  
I smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
“I love you.” It was all I said to her and for now it was enough. Besides, I didn’t have the energy to talk about it with her just yet. I just wanted to stay here and hold her as long as I could.

But even the gentle pattern of her breathing against my neck was not enough to calm the rising panic in my chest over what all of this could mean. But I wouldn’t let anyone take Carm away from me. Not ever.

*  
A couple of days later I sat across from Laf and JP at a local coffee shop. So, far Carmilla and I haven’t talked about what happened with her mother. She would just keep saying that she wasn’t going anywhere and that I should stay out of it. And then she would distract me, usually by making out with me for like an hour until I forgot.

Not that I was complaining.

“So, Miss Hollis I was looking into the Corvae Corporation as you instructed and I found quite a lot of incriminating articles against them.” He paused to take a sip of his coffee and I swear I was gonna slap him if he didn’t start to elaborate. Laf snickered as if they knew exactly what I was thinking.  
“You might wanna cut to the chase, Robot friend.”

Nodding JP took another gulp before looking at me again.

“Well it appears that they are a rather large conglomerate that buys and trades stocks in companies. Judging from all of the cases of fraud and embezzlement they are definitely in need of a lawyer, especially one of Ms Karnstien’s abilities. Anyway, as it turns out they are also quite involved with the local courts, mainly in connection with several cases like blackmail and other similarly scandalous cases. You might recognise one of their employees; Theo Straka.”

It was like he had just poured iced tea down the back of my shirt. Theo Straka – the frat boy accused of date rape that Carmilla had defended. The case that had briefly destroyed us. What did all of this mean? Carmilla had said that the case had been out of her hands; that she was being ordered around by some higher powers. Was Corvae that power? And if so, what did they need Carmilla for? God there was just so many questions. 

“Sorry L, but there’s more. I’ve heard that these corporate suits have been sniffing around recruiting people for their law division or something. They got to SJ and Natalie and I think Betty is considering it. There’s something fishy going on here.”   
I looked at Laf and nodded. There was just too much to think about right now.

“That means that there is most likely more Corvae connections within the Court House Miss Hollis. And…and as much as I regret to have to say this, Corvae could possibly force Miss Karnstein to go and work for them.”

Anything else JP said was drowned out by the alarm bells ringing in my skull.

I could lose her.


	9. Make Room For Laf

“Hey Cupcake.” An amused whisper broke through the fog of sleep, startling me into realisation. Slowly I came to awareness, my back screaming in pain at my hunched over position, my chest pressed against something hard and finally an embarrassing drool puddle that was gluing paper to my cheek. I must have fallen asleep at my desk again.

“Hey, Laura. C’mon Cutie, wake up for me.”

Carmilla. I immediately smiled and obeyed her demand. It had been ages since we had been able to spend some time together, what with me being so caught up on researching Corvae – 

Shit. Corvae.

Jerking up there was only time for brief embarrassment as the wet piece of paper fell from my mouth before I spun around to face the lawyer chuckling behind me. She grinned at me happily, reaching out to tug me up and into her arms. Relishing in the contact but still panicking I squeezed her tightly and turned her, leaning her against the desk and wiggling myself between her slightly outstretched legs. I still hadn’t told her that I was researching Corvae – she kept telling me to stay out of it – and I didn’t want to spoil her visit by arguing.

Finally relaxing I tucked myself under her chin while she hummed contentedly. I had missed her. She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head and lingered, eventually just resting her lips there. My scalp tingled; pathetically happy with the contact. It had been too long since she’d held me. Why had I been neglecting her again?

Oh right. Because Corvae might take her away from me if I don’t find a way to expose…whatever it is that they’re really doing.

“Hey.” She husked, her lips still moving against my hair. I sighed. 

“Hey. Not that I’m not happy to see you Carm, but what are you doing here? And how in hell or Hogwarts did you get in?”

“Well, my girlfriend has been spurning my advances lately and maybe I didn’t feel like letting that happen. And as for the other thing, I can’t tell you, otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery wont I?”

“I have not been spurning your- “

Wait a second. Did she just? Did she? No.

“Girlfriend?!?” I blurted, my voice at least two octaves higher than usual. 

I felt her tense in my arms. She straightened and gulped audibly, pulling her lips from my head. With concern, I felt her start to tremble slightly as she loosened the grip she had on me so that we could lock eyes. The panic was palpable in her gaze as she searched pleadingly in mine.

“Is – is that not what you are? Are we not, um – I guess I never actually asked you but I thought that. Well I mean. But you don’t have to feel pressured or anything. Girlfriend?” She finished her word vomit on a desperate note, obviously begging me to put her out of her misery. It was kind of adorable, how nervous she was. I could still feel her shaking. 

All of a sudden, guilt swung around and hit me in the face. Here was this gorgeous woman, basically asking me if I wanted to be her girlfriend and yet I was hiding something that could affect our future together; creating a mess that she had no idea she was a part of. How could I enter a real relationship with her without being 100% honest with her? She deserved that and more from me. I had to tell her.  
Apparently, I had been in my own head for far too long because I felt her gently push me away as she clambered from between me and the desk to hover by the door. My heart dropped at the broken look on her face. This was not how I imagined this moment going.

“Is this why you’ve been ignoring me lately? Am I being too clingy? Right. I can give you space – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

She managed to get one both feet out of my study door before I remembered to move. I wouldn’t let her walk away from me. Reaching forward I grabbed her elbow and spun her around, walking her to my kitchen. God I am such an idiot sometimes.

“Carm.” I murmured, bringing my hands up to stroke her jawline gently. She ducked her head, not meeting my eyes but still leaning into my touch.

“Hey. Hey. Of course I’m your girlfriend. Okay you stupid lawyer? I want you.”

She whipped her head up so fast I was scared she gave herself whiplash but I was soon distracted by the massive smile on her face. She is so beautiful. 

“Really?”

Nodding I squealed as she lifted me into the air and swung me around, her laughter filling the limited space. I pressed sloppy kisses to her face, sharing her glee. Corvae was completely wiped from my mind. Giggling I was set down back on my feet. Soon her arms were locked tightly around my waist while her tongue delved deeply into my mouth. Moaning helplessly, I sucked on it harshly and found  
myself hoisted onto the counter as a reward. She pressed herself between my legs, putting a delicious pressure right where I needed it.

In no time at all I was a panting, writhing mess.

She broke away from my lips and trailed teasingly down my neck, smearing her lipstick. My back arched and my head fell back, exposing more of my skin for her greedy lips. Fisting my hands in her hair I pulled her back up and fused our mouths together while she tugged at my flannel until the buttons popped and the sides hung open loosely. I moaned, I really hope this was going where I thought it was. She seemed to share the same thought as her hands came up to cup my chest over my bra. My nipples hardened quickly under the fabric and I felt her smirk as she pulled back.

“Nooo.” I whined. “What are you doing? Come back.”

But she ignored my grabby hands to pull off her own shirt. By Merlin’s Beard she is perfect. Creamy smooth skin highlighted by a skimpy black bra, her stomach was toned and barely covered by lowriding jeans and a hint of matching lacy underwear. My brain suddenly started to short-circuit and my throat went dry. I needed her. Now. She grinned at me but before she could reach for me, I scrambled off the counter, shucked off my shirt and lifted her into my arms. I swallowed her gasp of surprise as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and started to grind. I don’t know whose moan was louder – hers or mine. Willing my legs to stay strong I marched us into my bedroom.

Throwing her on my bed I took a second to stare at her. Her face was flushed with arousal, her lips swollen and her lipstick smeared, hair dishevelled from my hands and her glorious chest heaving. And it was all because of me. Heat flickered through me at the thought.  
Still smirking, she beckoned me toward her.  
She didn’t need to tell me twice.

“Take your clothes off Carm.” I almost didn’t recognise my own voice, it was so husky and breathless.

Once we were both naked I all but threw myself on top of her and couldn’t help the loud needy groan that slipped from my lips. My skin burned from where it was pressed enticingly against hers – I had never been so turned on in my entire life.

“Laura.” She breathed. “Please. We’ve waited too long.”

Oh, my God she was begging me to fuck her. My girlfriend Carmilla was rutting against my thigh, coating it with her arousal and pleading into my throat. I’m pretty sure I was going to combust before I could taste her.

Dipping my head down I sucked a hicky onto her collar bone, smirking as she cried out. Licking my way to the other side I bit down harshly, her hands lowering to squeeze my ass. I moaned and bucked into her. She knew that was a particular sweet spot for me. Retaliating I cupped her chest and pulled a hard nipple into my mouth. Her back arched, pressing herself further into my mouth, her nails digging into my ass. She’s so hot and wet for me. Sucking I trailed my free hand down, teasingly tracing circles just above where she needed me.

“Laura, please.” She was practically sobbing with want now and it was getting harder to hold off.

Her hands slid from my ass to my shoulders, pulling me closer to her body – if that was even possible. I couldn’t take it anymore; she was so needy and desperate underneath me, I needed her now. Grinning I gave her nipple one last firm suck before I trailed my tongue down her toned body, relishing in her moans. God, I could smell her from here, she must be soaked and I felt my body gush in response. 

She is going to be the death of me, I just know it.

Finally, I nosed along the line of her hip, taking in the smell and the feel of her skin. Carm was right; we had waited too long for this. Taking a breath, I bent my head and licked firmly through her slit. I think I moaned almost as loudly as Carmilla did. She tastes so amazing. I really don’t know how I ever survived without this. Licking through her again I took a detour to suck gently on each lip before lightly nipping her clit. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Laura, oh God don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” She was crying out so loudly I was sure my neighbours knew exactly what was going on. And I loved it.

“I won’t baby. God, you taste so good.”

Oh. So that was new. A fresh wave of wetness flooded my tongue at the dirty talk – something I had never done with anyone before. It really wasn’t like me. In fact, I could feel myself blushing, despite the fact my face was buried in between my girlfriend’s thighs and making the most obscene noises you can imagine.  
But it was kind of hot.

Moving my tongue from where it had been teasingly circling her entrance I went back to sucking on her clit. Dipping my fingers through her I made sure they were coated before thrusting deeply into her. It was like a shock-wave went through her; her back arched impossibly of the bed, her legs twitching and coming around to lock around my head, regardless of my arms around her thighs. Her cries of pleasure echoed off the wall as her ankles forced me ever closer into her. I was loving every second of it.

“Ohhh Laura, oh God please I’m so close. Ugh, make me cum!”

Well who am I to argue with the lady?

I was just about to hook my fingers when it happened.

The worst thing imaginable.

There was a knock on my door.

Lafontaine’s voice filtered through my apartment, all the way back to the bedroom.

Carmilla tensed, her hoarse voice immediately letting out a torrent of curses.

I froze; my fingers still inside her and my lips around her clit.

Had she locked the door after she broke in this morning?

“No.” She groaned. “No way in fuck is this happening to us. No, no, no, no, no!” Her voice got increasingly more frustrated and I really couldn’t blame her. Sighing in defeat I gave one last apologetic suck before I lifted my head and rested it on her stomach with a frown.

“No, Laura. No. I swear to God if you stop now I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

I felt her hands on the top of my head, pushing me down but I shook my head and gently pulled out my fingers, wincing at her pleading. Kissing her stomach, I moved completely on top of her and dragged the blanket with me, covering us both. I wiped off my fingers and then my mouth before resting our foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry Carm, but I don’t want to rush this.” I tried to soften the blow with a light kiss but she moved her head away so it caught her cheek. I pouted; it wasn’t my fault Laf cock-blocked us! I want a kiss dammit! 

“You still taste like me.” she murmured.

Oh. Oh God. Heat twisted through me at the thought of Carmilla tasting herself.

I’m gonna kill Laf!

As if I had magically summoned them, there was a knock before the door to my bedroom opened.

“Hey Frosh, you awake? I was in the area and I thought that – oh. Oh. I err, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“Excellent. Leave now; close the door.”

Silently, I agreed with Carm. We kept our heads together, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I couldn’t believe that this was happening. Of all the days – why does the universe hate me? I’m a good person aren’t I? What have I done to deserve this torture? Is it too much to ask to finally get to sleep with my girlfriend? I sighed softly onto Carmilla’s mouth – apparently, it was. Loathe as I was to do it, I lifted myself onto my elbows, making sure I was still decent and turned my head to Lafontaine.

“What did you need Laf?” Embarrassingly enough, my voice was still husky with want and I suddenly became aware that my chin was still wet. Lafontaine knew it as well if the way they looked away from me was any indication. 

“Nothing that can’t wait a day or two, just some research on, you know what. I’ll leave it in your study. So, I’ll let you get back to, uhm, each other. Later.” 

A minute later the door to my apartment closed with a soft click and the residual sounds of Laf’s amused chuckle. I deflated, letting my entire weight fall onto Carmilla who was still seething below me. Her arms came up around me though, one around my waist and the other on the back of my head, encouraging me to rest in the crook of her neck. Keeping my own arms tucked into her sides I started to draw little circles on her ribs, smiling with triumph when she started to hum; just like she always does.

“I don’t even know what to say anymore,” Carm said suddenly, “I guess the universe hates me.”

I laughed my agreement against her skin but I found my attention drawn to the research that Laf had dropped off. Maybe it was a break through? JP had mentioned something about an informant. Carmilla rolled underneath me and readjusted until we were both on our sides, me still tucked happily into her chest. Had she heard anything? Was she curious about the research? She seemed content for the moment as she hummed against my hair and casually stroked my skin, obviously ready for a Saturday morning nap. My guilt flared up again. She was my girlfriend now. I had to tell her the truth.

Gulping I leaned back so that we could see each other. She smiled at me, smirking as she waggled her perfect eyebrows up and down suggestively. I couldn’t help but smile at her dorkiness. I kept looking at her until her forehead creased in concern, her free hand coming up to brush back my messy sex hair.

“Laura?” She whispered questioningly.

I kissed her palm and looked up at her, making sure to keep a tight grip on her waist. Time to girl the hell up Hollis.


	10. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to tide you over before all the real drama begins....Happy Reading!

I kissed her palm and looked up at her, making sure to keep a tight grip on her waist. Time to girl the hell up Hollis.

“So, do you remember when your Mom came storming in to the break room all holier than thou and was like ‘go work with Corvae you idiot, leave your little toy behind wahahaha.’?”

Carmilla frowned slightly but nodded, leaning forward to kiss away the wrinkles in my brow.

“I’m not going anywhere Laura; no one can make me. I love you.”

I managed to smile at her but I knew that there was a possibility that they could still take her from me. But the fact that she had said that they couldn’t reassured me slightly – I would have to consider that again. Honestly though, all those laws and sub clauses give me a headache. 

“Um, yeah, so I might have started to investigate them… I know you told me to stay out of it and that it was nothing to worry about but I really love you so I couldn’t just sit here if there was even a small chance you would have to leave me. So, I did some digging and I recruited Laf and JP – not Danny though because she’s still pissed at me and you obviously, cause ya know so anyway – mmph!”

I was cut off by Carmilla as she kissed me firmly, her smile making it sloppy and almost impossible but no less perfect. Although we really do need to have a chat about her constantly cutting me off by kissing me. Yes, I enjoyed it but its rude! 

We pulled apart and I got to see the blinding smile on her face, her hand coming up to gently stroke my lips.

“Laura,” she murmured, “do you honestly think that I didn’t know what was going on? You aren’t as subtle as you think you are.”

She paused briefly to laugh at the incredulous look on my face and used the finger that had still been stroking my lips to tilt my chin up so that she could kiss me softly again.

“I won’t lie: I would prefer it if you would stay away from them but I know that wouldn’t be you. Honestly that’s something I love most about you; it’s so beautiful, the way you try. And yeah, you’re struggling but I thought I would let you start things on your own before I offered to help you.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. She already knew. She wasn’t mad or upset with me; she was just giving me room to find my feet, letting me fend for myself. No one ever believed that I could handle myself – I was little Laura and I had to be protected. 

But Carmilla believes that I can do anything. She thinks that its beautiful, the way I try. 

God how I love her.

I didn’t even realise that I had started to kiss her. She smiled into my mouth and pulled me tighter to her, rolling so that she was on top this time. Our naked bodies slid together deliciously, the spark that I thought Laf had extinguished suddenly roaring back to life. Carm moaned loudly, her tongue licking all the remnants of herself that might still have been lingering. Arousal shuddered through my body.

The research could wait.

Carmilla definitely couldn’t.

Slender fingers started to dance down my chest, dragging up to teasingly tug on my stiff nipples. My back arched impossibly and I couldn’t help the long drawn out moan that tumbled out of my mouth. I felt her chuckle against my mouth, her teeth pressing into my lips as her fingers finally made the downward descent. My stomach fluttered with anticipation, my toes already curling. If I kept this up I would be cumming before she even touched me properly.

Although right now, I was struggling to see how that would be a bad thing.

Her fingers drew enticingly through my pubic hair before stopping and then resting on my clit.

“Carmilla.” I wasn’t even embarrassed by the pleading tone in my voice. I needed her so desperately.

Another sexy laugh vibrated against my throat, where she was currently nuzzling me and then my mind blanked as those amazing fingers circled my clit firmly. Pleasure rippled through me and stars burst behind my eyelids. Nothing had ever felt as good as this. My moans bounced around the walls of my room and most likely the wall of the entire building. I’m sure my throat would be hoarse after this.  
I felt her circles grow tighter and tighter before her nails dragged over the hood.

I screamed.

Like, legitimately wailed.

Carmilla paused her nuzzling and purring, lifting her head to gaze adoringly down at me. She grinned, and through my pleasure filled haze I managed to give her a weak one in return. Slowly, she lowered her head down to kiss me gently, once, twice, a saliva string breaking between us as she pulled away. I met her dark eyes, drowning in the love I saw there. I really hope that she sees the same thing when she looks in my eyes. 

As usual, our minds were in sync and she whispered into my ear.

“I love you Laura.” And it was punctuated with a kiss.

I smiled and kissed her jaw, my voice breathier and higher than usual. “I love you too.”

Then her fingers entered me.

My voice finally gave out and all I could do was pant helplessly into the side of her face while she planted kisses all over my cheeks. I felt her fingers stretching me, her thumb coming up to rub against my clit, the tip of her nail scratching against that magical spot inside of me. It wouldn’t be much longer now. Sweat stuck our faces and bodies together, Carmilla shifting so that she could ride my thigh. I managed to flex it, giving her more friction and she growled against my chin. 

God, she was so wet.

It was that thought that finally pushed me over the edge. My back left the bed, my shoulders and head pressing into the pillow. An alarmingly low pitched moan left my scratchy throat while I writhed under my girlfriend. I had never felt so good before in my life. I always had an inkling that Carm was gonna be the best sex I’d ever had, it was a relief to know I was right.

As I came down from my trembling aftershocks, Carmilla pulled her fingers out of me and drew them to her mouth with a wink, all the while still riding my quivering thigh. If I could spontaneously combust right there and then I would have. She really was going to be the death of me some day – what a way to go eh? 

“That…that was so…so amazing Carm.” I panted, embarrassingly enough still not quite recovered yet.

“Well I’m glad you had fun Cutie.” She purred. 

Her forehead came up to rest against my own. She grinned at me and I couldn’t help but notice the slight hitch in her breath. Her hips were still moving against my thigh. I could feel the trail of wetness on my leg. 

Suddenly I had enough energy to run a marathon.

Or at least to give my girlfriend an orgasm or two.

I flipped us over so that we were both on our sides, one of my arms under her head, the other resting gently against her stomach and both of hers pressed between our chests. She seemed surprised with the position but she smiled so lovingly at me regardless, one hand coming up to tangle in my hair. I wanted to be able to look at her when I coaxed her toward the edge: I wanted to see every minute reaction, memorise every little twitch and sound that she made. 

Her breath hitched as I teased her exactly like she had teased me, her frustrated groans filling my ears as I twirled the pads of my fingers around her nipple. She was still rutting against me desperately, her eyelids fluttering with pleasure. It still blew me away sometimes – that such a gorgeous person like Carmilla wanted to be with someone like me. But all that meant is that I am gonna savour her and every moment together.

Deciding I had teased her sufficiently I trailed my fingers down to her wet heat, immediately running my fingers through her. I couldn’t help but moan along with her; she was obviously still wound up from earlier and she was so, so very wet. And it was all for me.

She arched her back and pressed her face into the side of my jaw, her mewling vibrating against my skin. I swirled my fingers across her clit, my other hand coming up to scratch at her scalp. I quickly dipped my fingers down to tease at her entrance before finally plunging inside.

“Oh! Oh, fuck Laura!”

That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I set a hard and steady pace, lifting my face so that hers fell on the pillow and I could look at her beautiful face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, eyes shut tightly, mouth open and her nose crinkled. My heart sped up. So, did my fingers.

“Oh God, please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Ohhh.”

“Never.” I whispered against her mouth, both our eyes still open. “Come for me Baby.”

She tensed for a second before her body suddenly shuddered violently, her pleasure spilling over my fingers. I had waited too long for this. We both had. And it was completely worth it.  
I leaned forward and peppered kisses across her face, unable to hold back my little squeal. Panting she shifted so that I kissed her lips but it was obvious that she couldn’t keep the kiss going, so she settled for just breathing in my space.

“Hey.” My voice was so breathy and adoring; I don’t know how I had kidded myself about not loving her for so long.”

“Hey.”

I smiled at her and she gave me a sleepy grin, rubbing our noses together before tucking her head under my chin, her breath ghosting across my collarbone. I kissed the top of her head before laying my cheek there. It was time for a little bliss but after that we still had a corporate company to take over.

*

“No.”

I laughed as I heard Carmilla grumble from the pile of sheets behind me, her pale arm reaching out to snag my wrist. She tugged weakly, pulling me on my back. I barely had time to protest before she had climbed back on top of me. Again. This was literally the third time. Why is she so cute?

“Carm, c’mon. Laf, Perry and even Kirsch will be here soon and its one in the afternoon! We have to get up now.”

She huffed and pushed herself up on her elbows to pout down at me. I smiled. She glared. I kissed her nose. She rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead. She grumbled again but slid off me and into the ensuite. Shamelessly I let my eyes trail down her naked body. Heat flared in my stomach.

No. No Laura. Research time. Time to research.

I pushed myself out of bed and shimmied into Carmilla’s shirt and a pair of shorts. I tucked my nose into the collar, already pathetically missing her and wandered out into the living room. I had just turned on the coffee machine with the most ridiculous smile on my face when I heard the door go.

“It’s open guys!”

“Is everyone decent in here? Does Perry need to disinfect anything?”

Lafontaine walked in with their hand over their eyes and a smarmy grin on their face, Perry trailing after them with a frown and Kirsch happily bouncing in. I smiled as he bounded over and swept me up into his arms.

“Little L!” he exclaimed happily. “Congrats on the sex!”

I knew that I should find that insulting but I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in my throat.

“Thanks Kirsch.”

“Oh Laura, couldn’t you have at least cleaned yourself up or something. I mean really this is just not acceptable behaviour for an adult.”

Lafontaine burst into loud laughter while my face burned.

“Yeah Frosh, nice eighties sex hair.”

Luckily, I was saved from further embarrassment when two warm arms twined around my waist from behind. I felt Carm nuzzle into my throat through my hair and inhale deeply. 

“Don’t listen to them Cupcake, I think you look divine.” She purred, her voice still dripping sex.

“You would.” I muttered but I leaned back into her anyway, tilting my head to let her kiss my neck.

“Eww. Get a room.” Laf shuddered as they nudged us aside to get to the fridge.

“If I recall correctly Lafonpain, we had a room that you decided to impose in anyway.”

Before they could respond another knock sounded at my door. I frowned; wasn’t everybody already here? Kirsch seemed to catch my confusion and anxiety and stalked over to the door. There was a tense moment of silence before the sound of furious debating entered my apartment. I knew that voice.

Danny.

She appeared around the corner, her eyes burning, the anger intensifying when she saw Carm still glued to me. I pressed back into her, needing the comfort and I felt Carmilla tighten her grip.

“Laura,” she hissed between her teeth, “we need to talk. Right now.”


	11. Battle Strategy

Awkward doesn’t even begin to describe the atmosphere in my apartment right now. We were all huddled around the coffee table in my living room in silence, crammed together on the sofa and armchairs, Kirsch hunched over the table, his legs folded in a very uncomfortable looking position. Danny was scowling at my position on Carmilla’s lap as she meticulously spread files and paper over any available space. Trepidation gnawed at my empty stomach. What had she found? She hadn’t even been helping with our investigation into Corvae.

After what felt like an age, Danny finally straightened and cleared her throat. As if sensing my unease, Carm started to stroke soothing circles against the top of my thigh, her other hand doing the same on the small of my back. I couldn’t help the little blissful sigh that escaped my lips, nor the way my head fell to her shoulder. It was ridiculous, the way she could turn me too a pile of blushing goo.

“So, after Vordenburg was fired there’s been a lot of upheaval around the Court House, I don’t know if any of you have noticed.”

She sent a pointed glare my way, my fingers tangled in Carmilla’s hair. I blushed.

“A lot of people have been quitting, moving on to some conglomerate named Corvae that buys and trades in stocks.”

“We already know all of this Xena, please get to the point before I contract ginger-vitis from all the red-heads in here.” Carmilla drawled lazily from above me. 

I elbowed her but I couldn’t help but smile. Laf and Kirsch hid their laughter behind their hands, Perry remaining resolute.

“The point being,” Danny said through gritted teeth, “is that something doesn’t feel right. Corvae have been linked to a lot of our more high-profile cases, ones like, oh I don’t know, Theo Straka’s rape trial.”

Everyone in the room simultaneously stiffened. Underneath me, I felt all Carm’s muscles tense. It was still a sore subject for her – mainly because of the way I had reacted, less because of the fact she was manipulated into letting a rapist walk free. Things like that were something a lawyer had to get used too after all. Danny looked across at us smugly and I waited until she made eye contact before I leant forward and planted a long messy kiss on Carmilla’s cheek, emphasising the ‘mwah’ sound as I pulled away.

If she was going to be petty then so was I.

Laf smirked at me from across the room, rolling their eyes at my childish display. I didn’t bother to stop my smile though as I saw Carmilla duck her head to hide her blush from everyone. Merlin, she’s just so cute!

“Anyway,” Danny grumbled, “I started to look into it and I found out some pretty disturbing things. Corvae have some dodgy dealings with the Anglerfish, you know, that biker gang down south? A lot of their members have gotten away with their crimes because of Corvae. And Corvae does have connections to the Court, hence why Elvira had to defend Straka.”

She paused to let all of the information sink in. So Corvae was involved with a gang. It was iffy yes, but not necessarily linked to anything that had happened recently with Vordenburg, Betty or Sarah Jane. And we all knew that Corvae had been pulling a lot of strings to help offenders they valued.

“Is there anything else Danny?” asked Perry calmly, wording my thoughts. 

Apparently annoyed that we all already knew this, Danny huffed and carried on.

“I wanted to know why this gang, the Court and hiring lawyers of their own was all so important to them. So, I talked to a contact I have in the local paper and asked them to look into it. All they found was that Corvae has recently been looking into buying some pretty prime real-estate for their new branch, which isn’t very incriminating right? But, then they found that Corvae is being backed by a pretty big power: The Chief Justice.”

Everyone in the room sucked in a collective breath, including me as my hand grabbed for Carmilla’s.

Danny looked over at Carmilla distrustfully.

“Your Mother.”

I think Danny had been expecting us all to turn on Carmilla again, all simply because of who her mother was – her adoptive mother, might I add. But I had made that mistake before. I wasn’t going anywhere. So, I just squeezed my girlfriends hand tightly, letting her know that I was with her.

“So, Scary Hottie’s Mom is helping Corvae buy a new house for some bikers?” Kirsch asked innocently, scratching his head. “I don’t get it.”

“No, you idiot.” Danny hissed after the rest of us had stopped laughing and Carmilla had stopped egging Kirsch on. “Carmilla’s mother obviously hired Corvae to help her purchase this property, something I’m guessing they could only do illegally, which is why they hired the Anglerfish and why they also need to lawyer up suddenly.”

“So, the real questions are, what is so special about this place, why does Carmilla’s mother aka the Chief Justice need it so badly, what is she planning to do with it and finally, how do we stop her, if we even need to.” Lafontaine speculated into the quiet room. 

“Of course, we need to stop her,” Danny muttered indignantly, shooting another glare at Carmilla, “We just need to know more about the place she’s buying. Are you sure you don’t know anything about this Fang Face?”

“I already told you all, I don’t know anything about this.” She growled. 

I had to admit, I was a little pissed at Danny too but I thought it would be best if I kept my mouth shut. I still put it to good use though; I pressed my lips against Carm’s temple to calm her down, loving the way she leaned into the pressure, pushing her head against my mouth. 

“We really shouldn’t be meddling in the Chief Justice’s affairs.” Perry said tightly. “I’m going to go home and make some brownies or something.”

With that she stood up and cleared the various cups and plates lying around before she left, Laf trailing along behind her, escorted by Kirsch. That left Danny staring at Carm and I still curled up on the armchair. I felt Carmilla slowly starting to relax again, tucking her head lightly against my collarbone. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached up and started to scratch at her scalp. I couldn’t help but smile at the blissful hum that rumbled in her throat.

Across from us, Danny shifted uncomfortably. Some part of me was hoping that she would gather her things and leave to go and get some dinner or something, it was almost six o clock. But she stayed awkwardly, obviously trying to decide how to say whatever it was on her mind. At this point I didn’t know if I wanted to hear it; I love Danny, she’s all kinds of righteous, but sometimes she’s too protective and possessive and her jealousy was really getting in the way of our friendship.

It took almost five minutes of silence apart from Carmilla’s content sighs before Danny started talking again.

“I want you to stay safe Laura, this isn’t something you need to get involved with.”

“Look Danny,” I said calmly, “I appreciate your concern but this includes the woman I love; I’m gonna get involved. I don’t need you to protect me okay?”   
Danny visibly bristled with annoyance but she nodded and grabbed all her stuff. With a quiet goodbye, Carm and I were alone again. I let my head fall on top of hers with a tired sigh.

*

After such a roller-coaster of a day, as soon as we had finished eating I dragged Carmilla back to bed, holding her as tightly as I could, Wynonna Earp playing in the background. I kind of hated the fact that we weren’t really allowed to bask after our first time together so I took the opportunity now, insisting that we sleep naked, pressed against each other. Carmilla, unsurprisingly, had no objections.  
She was lying on my chest, the moonlight and flickering light from the TV making her look even more beautiful. I knew it had been a hard day for her and I wanted her to finally unwind. Carm seemed okay, gently tracing circles around my belly button while mine did the same on her back. She was probably internalising a lot of problems right now but I wasn’t going to stress her out anymore.

I just wanted to be with her.

So I kissed the top of her silky hair and smiled as she breathed the Wynonna Earp theme tune across my chest.


	12. Ignorance is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is just another filler chapter so I can figure out where to go from here, thanks for being so patient with me! Oh and find me at fluidthoughtsau on Tumblr where I post all of my work as well. Happy Reading!

I was becoming increasingly bad at my job. Admittedly I always have trouble focusing on just one thing if it doesn’t interest me but between Corvae and the fact that I had finally gotten to sleep with my gorgeous girlfriend, it’s practically impossible. It also didn’t help that said gorgeous girlfriend was grinning lecherously at me from across the room.

It didn’t help one bit.  
Worried about my involvement with Corvae and all the added pressure that I was under, Carm had taken it upon herself to do everything within her power to distract me. Which apparently included licking her lips constantly in court. As well as kissing me senseless every time I started to stress about Danny’s mysterious source and the Anglerfish.

Although honestly, I’m not really complaining. I mean, who in their right mind would?

Mentally scolding myself at my less than pure thoughts, I turned my attention back to case. Another promising lawyer – Ell Jacobs – was smugly strutting around the marbled floor, meeting Carmilla’s eyes at every loop. Gritting my teeth, I tried to focus on the words she was saying instead of the fact that she was eye-fucking the love of my life.

Tried being the operative word.

I usually wasn’t so possessive; Carmilla is so incredibly loyal, she loves me and I trust her implicitly. Ell however is a different story. Even before I met Carmilla I had heard rumours of a budding romance; that Ell was an old flame from college who had once again set her sights on Carmilla. Some part of me thought it was quite romantic at the time - until I met Carmilla, fell for her and then decided that Ell was obsessive and creepy. 

It turns out that Ell was really a scorned lover whom Carmilla didn’t want anything to do with after they had drunkenly slept together one night.

So yeah, I had every right to be mad at some creepy psycho stalker who wouldn’t leave Carm alone.

Probably noticing my anger, Carmilla met my eyes and shot me a dopey grin, mouthing; “I love you.” Unable to stop my blush, I looked shyly down at the table and then back up at her; “I love you too.” Winking at me she stood and brushed non-existent dust from her super sexy blazer. The cross-examination must be over.

Damnit. I really must start paying more attention. Stupid sexy lawyer.

Ell sat down and glared at me coldly – maybe she caught what Carm and I were up too. Smiling at her I gazed adoringly at my girlfriend, hanging off her every word.

*

“Hey Cupcake, did you enjoy the show?” Carmilla asked as I wandered into the breakroom afterword. 

She was leaning against the back of the sofa, visibly glowing after winning her case against Ell – and partly because of me, I hoped vainly.

I smiled at her and nodded, helplessly drawn into the circle of her enticing arms. She pulled me into her and squeezed me tight, rocking us gently from side to side. I let out a shuddering breath into her hair,   
enjoying the little tingles I got from her tucking her face into my shoulder.

“Congrats on winning your case Carm.” I hummed, tugging at her blazer until I could wrap my arms around her waist underneath it. She kissed my shoulder and squeezed me again, for once not exhibiting any of her   
usual arrogance over her win.

Huh, I was really beginning to like this new mellow side to her.

“Thanks Cutie. Work’s always better when I get to stare at your beautiful face though. It makes winning that much sweeter.”

I laughed at the corny lines, even though I love that my girlfriend is such a sappy romantic. Unfortunately, though, we were then interrupted by Lafontaine. Again. 

“Eww, love, stop.” They chuckled as they sauntered over, landing face first on the sofa with a loud groan. It must have been a long day for them.

Sighing but not seeming as surly as usual, Carmilla pressed a kiss to the side of my head before she rounded a comatose Laf to sink into the armchair. It only took a second before both launched into a lazy debate about whose day had been harder; Carmilla for going up against Canadian Psycho or Lafontaine for being sanctioned by the Health Department again. Rolling my eyes at their antics (although secretly agreeing with Laf) I decided to go and get us all some crappy coffee to take the edge off. I really hoped there was some sugar and milk this time – black coffee was so not my thing.

I had just finished doing my happy dance over finding some sugar (pointedly ignoring the butterfly-inducing heart eyes Carm was sending my way) when someone cleared their throat awkwardly behind me.  
Danny.

I didn’t need to look at Carmilla to know that she had probably switched from swooning to brooding.

“Oh, err Danny. Hi.”

“Hollis.” She acknowledged with a slight head bob, meeting my eyes for a second before deciding that the coffee machine was safer.

I really had mixed feelings over Danny. On one hand, she was so smart and kind, always putting others before herself, but on the other she was overbearing and controlling – she was the protector and she knew best. Plus, the whole rivalry she had going on with Carm over her cases and me, had turned her into this stand-offish pain and I didn’t like it. But everyone deserves a second chance, and judging from the way she was toeing the floor I’m guessing she was here to ask for it.

“Yeah, hey. Look, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour recently. Obviously, Fang Face and I don’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of things.”

I snorted. Understatement of the century.

“But,” she said with a slight smile, “just because I’m bitter over yo- certain things, does not give me the right to treat you both the way I did. It was childish of me and I’m sorry.”

“Thanks Danny, apology accepted.”

I really did mean it, Danny was one of the best friends that you could ask for. I had missed her over the past few weeks. Yes, she wasn’t perfect, but none of us are and I was genuinely happy to be on speaking terms with her again.

She smiled and leant down to hug me, making sure not to hold on too long and make things weird. And I could see Carmilla bristling out of the corner of my eye. I couldn’t really get mad her – it was nothing I hadn’t been doing when she was near Ell.

Danny knocked my shoulder affectionately as she left and I turned back to the coffee, waiting and wondering how long it would take. Sure enough, less than a minute later, I felt slender arms snake around my waist and I was pulled back into a familiar body. I smiled ruefully, Carmilla prided herself on her mystery but sometimes she was just so predictable. It was honestly adorable.

“And what did the Big Friendly Giant want Sweetheart? To kidnap you and take you back to her dungeon?”

I grinned and turned around, my arms coming up around her neck and tangling in her silky hair.

“Hmm, well, maybe I need some noble warrior Goddess to rescue me and sweep me off my feet.”

Leaning forward she rested her forehead against mine, pulling me closer to her in the process. We were completely flush now, way too indecent for work but I couldn’t find it in myself to care at the moment.

“Well if I save you from your unspeakable fate, I hope I’ll get some adoration from my wide-eyed Maiden Fair.”

Flushing at her tone I was drawn into her lips like Gollum to the Ring. I melted into her pathetically as she tugged sexily at my lower lip, her hands circling my hips possessively. Drowning out the exasperated groans of our co-workers, I deepened the kiss greedily, all but falling into her, trusting she would support me.

We kissed for what seemed like an age, my hands grabbing desperately at her jaw, her mouth demanding and hot against my own. She was making the cutest little rumbles in her chest, the vibrations hitching up the sexy factor for both of us. I pulled on her hair in retaliation, revealing in her little moan. She always loved it when I did that.

We only stopped when I realised that I had been slowly raising my left leg to rest it on her hip and when I heard a distant threat of water being thrown over our heads.

“Oops.” I muttered as I pulled back.

Carmilla opened her eyes slowly and gazed at me intensely, my cheeks flushing in response.

“To be continued.” She husked, kissing me again fleetingly before letting go and strutting away, purposely swinging her hips a little more than usual. Sucking in a breath I cursed her again for being so sexy before I ran a hand through my hair and got back to work – the coffee would have to wait.

*

Back in the silence of my flat – (Carmilla, unfortunately had a business dinner with a client that she just couldn’t get out with) I felt all of my previous stress come flooding back to me. And my brooding lover wasn’t here to chase the bad thoughts away with her lips anymore.

Corvae was still very much a threat and sometimes ignorance isn’t bliss. We couldn’t afford to just bury our heads in the sand and hope that it will go away. But we had to get all of our facts in order before we could expose them.

Suddenly, I was struck by an idea and I ran over to my study, fingers itching for my laptop.

CORVAE: THE CORRUPTION BEHIND THE STOCKS - An expose by Laura Hollis.

Time to get to work.


	13. Journalism 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I've been so behind with this story! I recently moved and everything's been very hectic lately. But I'm back now! This is basically a filler but whatever. Happy Reading!

“Cupcake,” her voice trickled over my shoulder like honey, the faint smell of damp earth and chocolate accompanying it, “we really must stop meeting like this.”

Carmilla’s hands fell to my stiff shoulders and started massaging them, dexterously finding all the knots after hours of practice. I leaned my head back to rest on her taunt leather-covered stomach but kept my eyes on my article. I puckered my lips when I felt her sigh and she placated me with a brief irritated kiss. Inwardly I pouted but knew I deserved nothing less.

Things in the courthouse had been getting more and more tense by the minute. It wasn’t even anything I could put into words. Everyone could just tell that something with Corvae was about to go down. I had been researching them non-stop and calling up every other journalism major I knew in University to help me – but unfortunately, we all agreed on one thing.

Corvae was a problem yes but to expose them we had to expose Carmilla’s mother. 

I really didn’t want to step on Carmilla’s toes or force her into anything and she really didn’t want to talk about her mother either. It was putting a bit of a strain on our relationship, especially with me working on this article so much. This had to be at least the fifth time that she had walked into my study on a weekend to find me hunched over my laptop.

I could tell it was annoying her but I couldn’t stop now. We had to figure out what her mother wanted to do with that property.

But I didn’t want my relationship with Carm to suffer because of it. 

Forcing my fingers to stop typing and ignoring the stiffness in them, I wrenched my eyes away from the screen and swivelled in my chair, my legs straddling it and my chest pressed against the back. I pushed my face into her stomach and lifted my hands to fist lightly in the fabric of her leather top.

She never could stay grumpy when I did this and I didn’t even bother suppressing my smile when her fingers carded through my hair. If I was a cat I would totally be purring right now. 

We stayed like that for what felt like a blissful age before she lightly pushed me back and held out her hand. Grasping it, she pulled me from the chair and out into my bedroom wherein she pushed me down and straddled me.  
My heart beat picked up as she leaned down and brushed her lips over mine.

“You’ve been working entirely too hard Cupcake; don’t you think it’s time you took a break?”

Unable to resist the husk in her voice I lurched forward and connected our lips, my tongue pushing into her mouth. She moaned and pressed back, forcing my head back onto the sheets. Grinding slowly on top of me she delved under my ratty t-shirt and unhooked my bra. Grinning in anticipation I let all thoughts of Corvae go.

*

It was late when I untangled myself from Carm and wandered back into my study. I just had a feeling that I was onto something big before she came. That house…that house held all the answers. Danny said that her contact in the paper, Mel something, she had gotten in touch with a realtor who knew about the property. All I had to do was find the notes.

Physically the house was unremarkable, a plain drab building that had seen better days. It was so cheap due to some sketchy history that I probably could have afforded it. So why couldn’t Lilita just buy it herself? Why involve Corvae and a biker gang?  
Unless…unless we were looking at this in the completely wrong way. What if she was hiding something rather than looking for it? What could possibly have happened in that house?

Feeling energised I dug through the notes on the houses history. There! I can’t believe I had missed this before. Just as I was about to get up and do my happy dance, Carmilla cleared her throat from the doorway.  
Yelping I jumped about a foot in the air before I swivelled around to face the love of my life. She was leaning against the doorframe completely dressed (so not the way I had left her) and with an exasperated scowl on her face.

“I know I said I would support you Laura, but you’re obsessed. You need to stop this, take a few days off or let the actual authorities handle it. If you carry on like this you’re going to get hurt.” Her voice was tired but concerned; she knew that she was fighting a losing battle here.

I swallowed back and threw her a sheepish smile, holding up the notes as I did so.

I saw her beautiful dark eyes zoom in and focus on the crumpled document in my hand. In three short strides she had snatched it from me.

“Hey – what the, Carm?!?”

My girlfriends breathing had picked up, her grip tight on my poor noted. Her eyes roved across the words frantically, filled with anguish. 

“Carmilla? Carm what is it?”

She looked up at me and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. My heart started to pound in concern. What was it? What was wrong? Somehow, I didn’t think this had anything to do with the fact this implicated her hellish mother in a double homicide. Her reaction was really scaring me. 

“Carm?”

“This, this man that was k-killed in that house…” she trailed off as her voice broke, “he, he was my father. The woman that was with him was my old nanny.”

My jaw dropped to the floor.

Holy shit Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And shameless promotion here, be sure to follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fluidthoughtsau thanks!


	14. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I have no valid excuse to be honest. Hope this tides you all over until I can finish the last couple of chapters. Happy Reading!

I stroked Carmilla’s hair gently as she lay asleep in my lap. It had been about two hours since I had discovered the exact nature of her father’s disappearance – a huge unanswered question in her life – and we had been curled up on the floor of my study ever since. I had never seen her break down like that. She had confessed that she had resented her father for leaving her and I supposed she now felt guilty for hating him all these years. It was awful to watch: some little part of me wished I had never started to look into this, to save her the heartache. 

But it was done now. And I was going to make her mother pay.  
*  
“I don’t know Laura,” Perry muttered as she skimmed over my notes, “this is all very circumstantial.”  
“I know that Perry, but there has to be something we can do.” I pleaded.  
She shook her head. 

“You can be sued for libel or defamation if you pursue this Laura, I mean, this is the Chief Justice that we’re talking about. Hasn’t Carmilla told you all of this already?”  
I physically deflated as I shook my head. Carmilla hadn’t been saying much these days. Understandably so – it isn’t every day that you find out your stepmother from hell killed your father and his lover. 

“Can’t we leave an anonymous tip with the police? There has to be evidence in that house if Carmilla’s mother wants to buy it so badly.”

Perry perked up and cocked her head to the side.

*

It was not as easy as I thought it would be. I even called the station from a random pay-phone so I couldn’t be traced. Apparently, there wasn’t really enough justification to go digging around in an old house for clues, but eventually I managed to get through to them.

I also sent all my notes to the local paper – all of the local papers actually. Maybe they couldn’t publish anything legally, but they could certainly start looking into it with a lot more finesse then I did. 

It was time to sit back with my distraught girlfriend and wait for the results.

*

Carmilla threw me a weak smile from her desk chair as I stumbled into her office. Her eyes had huge bags underneath them but somehow, she still managed to look amazing. I smiled back and left the coffee I bought her on the desk before clambering ungracefully into her lap. That brought a real smile out of her at least.

Her hands encircled my hips, keeping me from squirming as I made myself comfortable.   
“Hi.”  
“Hey Cutie.”

We didn’t really say anything after that. I just tucked my head into her neck while she typed away. Occasionally she stopped to press a kiss to my head or shoulder, randomly telling me she loved me from time to time. I really cherished quiet moments like this – no one else, just me and her. 

I wanted it to be like this all the time. 

“We should move in together.” I blurted. 

Holy. Hufflepuff. 

Oops. 

Internally panicking as I felt her stiffen underneath me I leant back to see her face. Her eyes were adorably wide, mouth open and eyebrows scrunched together. In any other situation I would have melted into a pathetic puddle at how cute she looked. 

But I would do that after I stopped almost hyperventilating.

“Oh crap. I didn’t mean that Carm, well, actually I kinda sorta did. But it’s too soon! I get that. Waaay too soon. Holy shit batman this is awkward. Just ignore me. Also ignore the fact that I brought batman into this. You don’t have to move in with me. Maybe next year? Not that I’m assuming we’ll be together next year of course but - “

Once again I was cut off by her lips. She surged forward and kissed me hard, her tongue quickly twining with mine. Moaning in surprise my hands flew to her hair and pulled desperately, relishing in the groan she let out. We kissed like that for what felt like forever, until her hands reached under my skirt. 

“Yes.” She panted into my mouth as her fingers found my sweet spot. 

Riding her hand frantically I could barely comprehend what she said, too focused on my pleasure. But when I did finally register it, my heart skipped a beat. We were going to live together!

It was only when we were both half undressed on her chair an hour later that I noticed I had four missed calls. 

All from local papers.


End file.
